shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
Agree to Disagree
Agree to Disagree is the seventh episode of the first season of Shining Time Station. Plot Matt wants to read a book, but Tanya wants him to play, and so they get into an argument. Mr. Conducter reminds them to get along. Schemer helps by giving them boxes to play with. Both build seperate forts, which causes more trouble. Henry reminds Tanya that everyone is different. At last, they realise that they can do different things and still be friends. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Ringo Starr as Mr. Conductor * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones * Leonard Jackson as Harry Cupper * Nicole Leach as Tanya Cupper * Brian O'Connor as Schemer * Jason Woliner as Matthew Jones Flexitoon Puppeteers * Peter Baird as Grace Bass * Craig Marin as Rex * Olga Marin as DiDi * Alan Semok as Grace Bass * Vaneese Thomas as Grace Bass * Wayne White as Tex Guest Starring * Allyn Gooen as Balloon Man Mentioned Characters * J.B. King (mentioned) * Thomas (mentioned) * Terence (mentioned) * Bertie (mentioned) Thomas stories * Terence the Tractor One autumn day, Thomas meets Terence the Tractor and he teases him about his caterpillar tracks, thinking them ugly. Winter later comes with heavy snow, and Thomas is required to wear his heavy, uncomfortable snowplough. He bumps and bangs all day long, until it needs to be taken off for urgent repair. The following day, the Driver and Fireman find they cannot fix it in time, and Thomas has to do without his plough - much to his delight and relief. But when Thomas runs into a deep snowdrift and gets stuck, he soon finds that both his snowplough and Terence are really useful after all! Terence pulls Thomas free of the snowdrift and Thomas thanks his new friend and his special caterpillars. * Thomas and Bertie's Great Race Bertie the Bus challenges Thomas to a race to see who‘s the fastest. During the race, Thomas faces obstacles such as stations, signals and a slow start. Bertie, on the hand, has stops, traffic lights and level crossings. When it’s all said and done, Thomas reaches the finish line and wins the race. Nonetheless, Thomas and Bertie become best friends and keep each other very busy. Jukebox Band Segment Song * Abilene Cartoons and Songs * We Do Things Differently Trivia *Mr. Conductor gives Tanya the nickname "Tanya Banya" in this episode. *The title of Mr. Conductor's book is a play on John le Carre's novel title, "The Spy Who Came in From the Cold". *The song "We Do Things Differently" was released on video as part of "Shining Time Station Singsongs Vol. 1". *The phone conversation in the scene where Stacy is speaking to J.B. King on the telephone is actually a sped-up version of T.S. Elliot reading a few lines from his poem "Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer". *Transcontinental Railroad *Mount Cavalier Burlington Northern films: Path of a Giant and Portrait of a Railroad *The Bend-Ems figure of Schemer is modeled after his appearance in this episode. *Mr. Conductor tells Terence the Tractor to Tanya. *Mr. Conductor tells Thomas and Bertie's Great Race to Matt. Goofs *Harry tells Tanya that Mike was her age when they met. However, Harry meant that they were both young men when they met. Gallery Agree to Disagree/Gallery Episode File:Agree to Disagree Category:Episodes Category:Season 1